


Homecoming

by Thistlerose



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Kissing, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second kiss was better.  Written in 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

Tom kissed her when she got off the plane, and again by the car. It was better the second time: her bags were safely in the boot, the African sun was warm on the back of her neck, and Tom seemed to _get_ \- finally – that she was really there with him, so he was willing to take his time. Go slow. Make sure that Martha was deeply, thoroughly _kissed_ before they went anywhere else.

She'd missed him. Between her UNIT duties, the Doctor, the Sontarans, and the Hath, she hadn't had much time to think about him, but she'd _felt_ his absence, and this – standing in the sunlight, in his arms, being kissed – felt so good. She kissed him back greedily, her fingers plucking at his cotton shirt, eager to get underneath, to stroke his flat belly and the short hairs below his navel.

"Oh, God," Tom muttered, "I _need_ to get you to the hotel."

"Yeah," Martha laughed, "yeah, you do. Preferably _before_ we do something scandalous in the car park."

He kissed her lips quickly, then put his hands on her shoulders and held her at arm's length. "I have to ask because – well, you're Martha Jones – but the other day, when air ignited. Did you have anything to do with that?"

"I might have," she replied. "A little."

"Since I left England…just how many times _have_ you saved the world?"

Martha continued to smile. Tom knew about her travels with the Doctor, and a little about the Year That Never Was. He didn't know that he'd died for her. "Just once," she said, lifting her hand to cover his. "Well, _this_ world, anyway. It's been a slow couple of weeks."

5/14/2008


End file.
